The conventional welding machine is connected to a welding wire and a ground wire, and as for the wire remote control device, it is a control wire connected to the welding machine for correcting the output current or to establish another setting.
Conventional welding equipment is known to have the following drawbacks:
1. The welding wire is generally longer than the control wire; therefore, if the distance from the welding gun to the workpiece is longer than the control wire, remote control is not possible. PA1 2. If the control wire is made longer to eliminate the above drawback, cost will be increased, and the problem of wire entanglement will be more serious. PA1 3. Conventional control wires are easily damaged and broken or have poor contact, affecting the efficiency of the welding operation.
Apparently, the remote control device in conventional welding equipment needs to be improved.